


we've danced five times

by filthyparrot



Category: Captain America (1944), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Dancing, Dancing Steve Rogers, Infinity War Steve Rogers, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sad Stories, infinity war Bucky Barnes, winter soldier era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyparrot/pseuds/filthyparrot
Summary: a little stevebucky poem I wrote at school today.





	we've danced five times

**Author's Note:**

> add: some parts are from bucky's viev, some from steve's. I hope it's not too confusing oof

That one time we danced, i wasn't in expect of what would come,  
so we danced  
with happiness surrounding our steps. 

The second time we danced,  
it was about the grief over thinking I've lost you that day.  
i cried when I was wrapped in your arms,  
and i was full of relief and exitement

The third time it was  
with 70 years between us,  
there was no ground under our feet  
nothing safe  
nothing we could plan our future on  
but we never had doubts  
we'll keep dancing forever

There was another dance, another time  
when we could finally be together  
but we had lots of enemies,  
people thinking you were a danger for our world  
you could never be a danger, i promise  
you could never do anything wrong  
and i promised you  
we would still be dancing when we're old

The last time we danced  
it was before the war  
a great war between good and evil  
three evenings before  
we danced  
and you held me safe  
we thought we would be dancing forever,  
that everything was fine since such long time we left behind  
but then the resurrection came  
and you seemed to be someone else  
then all I knew was:  
we'll never dance again.


End file.
